You know what I want
by DigitalStars
Summary: A bet is made between Butch and his brothers that involves his feisty counterpart Buttercup and the most precious thing that a girl can ever own. BCXBUTCH. Sex scene in a later chapter. Title originally called Forever. Its still a work in progress R&R!


**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN THE PPG! Even if I did I would be rich off my ass and be living in a BIG mansion. This is my first PPG story. If you dont like my story I will take it off. For your own warning a mature love scene will happen in later chapters between Butch and Buttercup XD**.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I wasnt too sure where this story was headed, this chapter had came off at the top my head so I just wrote it down. Now that Ive had ideas for this story I will continue it. To all my readers out there Im sorry for the long wait on it, its sort of been on hiatus so I will do whatever I can to hurry with the next chapter, its still a work in progress ppl so bear with me**. **So enjoy and R&R plz! :)**

* * *

The first of day their senior year was here and everyone was excited except for Buttercup. She opened her green eyes and yawned while stretching out her entire body. Then she stood up walked out of her room up to the restroom to find her sister Blossom waiting by the door impatiently. The pink puff had her arms crossed with a towel in one hand and a pink toothbrush in the other hand. Buttercup grabbed the knob and tried to open it but whoever was inside had it locked.

"OCCUPIED!" Bubbles yelled.

Buttercup looked over to Blossom with angry expression. Every morning this would happen and it really pissed both of them off because Bubbles had the habit of taking FOREVER in the restroom. She would check everything, her face, her hair, her outfit and would stay in there till everything was perfect for her liking.

"How long has she been in there?" Buttercup asked her sister.

"An hour and I got up way earlier than her!" Blossom replied in an annoyed voice.

Already ticked at Bubbles for keeping them waiting, a fumed Buttercup took a step towards the door and began to bang hard on it with her fists.

"Hurry the hell up! Me and Bloss need to get ready!" She screamed through the door. The door opened and Buttercup stepped back a little and out stepped Bubbles with an evil smirk on her face. Buttercup turned around and clutched her hands as she growled.

"She did that on purpose!" Buttercup gasped.

"Did what?" Blossom asked.

"Took so fucking long in that damn restroom!" Buttercup pointed towards the restroom.

"You dont know that." Blossom said as she tried to calm down a frantic Buttercup.

"Come on lets get ready." Blossom ushered her sister into the bathroom and the both of them got ready for school. Blossom was wearing dark denim jeans, black boots, and a pink collar shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail with loose curls coming down her back and straight cut bangs and her makeup was just simple, which was just eyeliner, blush, eyeshadow, and mascara.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Professor Utonium was cooking breakfast until suddenly the smoke alarm went off and fire broke out on the stove where the bacon was cooking. A terrified Blossom flew down and quickly blew out the fire with her icy breath. The Proffesor threw the burnt bacon in the trash and swatted the smoke away from the smoke alarm til the annoying noise was silenced.

"Here Proffesor let me cook the bacon you just sit there and leave it to me." She said happily.

"Thank you honey." He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

Bubbles and Buttercup stumbled downstairs and took a seat at the table then Buttercup plunged a fork into the stack of pancakes picking up three pancakes and pouring tons of syrup. Bubbles glared up and down at how her sister was dressed. Buttercup was wearing black skinny jeans with a white studded belt, black converse and a strapless black and yellow shirt with a skull on the side. Her hair was down and the top was short and spiked up, with straight across bangs and on the side she placed a giant yellow bow. She had shimmery yellow eyeshadow with dark black eyeliner around her eyes with the cat eye effect and ruby red lipgloss.

"Geez Buttercup could you look anymore freakier?"

"Yes I can." Buttercup said sarcastically.

"You are so weird!" Bubbles said rolling her eyes.

"Its better to be weird than normal." She shot back.

"Why does it smell like somethings burnt?" Bubbles asked as she sniffed around.

"The Proffesor burnt the bacon again." The red puff responded as she sat the plate of bacon on the table and took a seat next to Bubbles.

The Proffesor looked at Blossom with embarassment as he sipped on his coffee and pulled the newspaper over his red face. Everyone ate their breakfast silently until the silence was broken with Buttercup and Bubbles fighting over the last piece of bacon.

"Hey you already ate three pieces of bacon this is your fourth you pig!" Bubbles yelled.

"You snooze you loose! Get over it!" Buttercup lashed back.

"GIVE IT TO ME BUTTERCUP! YOU ATE ENOUGH FATSO!" Bubbles hollered as she grabbed the piece of bacon and tried to pry it from Buttercups hands.

"WHO YOU CALLING FATSO?"

The fight turned into a tug-o-war with a strip of bacon until a fed up Blossom zapped the bacon into tiny black crispy specks. They both stared at eachother with anger.

"What did you do that for you dingbat!" Buttercup hollered at Bubbles thinking it was her destroying the bacon.

"It wasnt me airhead!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!" Blossom screamed slamming her fists on the table.

The feuding sisters looked at Blossom sitting down slowly and remand quiet since their sister was already annoyed by their constant fighting and agruments. All three finished their breakfast without making a peep.

"Oh geez look at the time we better get going before were late to our first day of school." Blossom annouced looking at her pink watch.

All three of them stood up from their chairs and gathered their things for school then headed towards Townsville High. When they got there all three of them landed gracefully and stared at the old brown building that stood in front of them but before letting her go Blossom grabbed Buttercup by the arm and pulled her gently towards her.

"What?" She questioned.

"Remember to take your ass to class Buttercup." She hissed.

"Who are you my mother?" Buttercup sneered.

"No but Im the closest person you have to a mother, and if I find out you ditched class I'll let the Proffesor know."

"God your such a rat! Alright I'll go, geez!" sighed Buttercup.

Then Powerpuff Girls seperated and went off to go find their friends. Bubbles and Blossom were friends with the popular crowd and Buttercup was friends with the troublemakers and rocker people. Buttercup searched around for her friends and found them sitting on a picnic table undertneath a tree, as she got closer she felt someone grab her butt and she flung her fist around with a swoosh and punched whoever it was in the face. When she turned around, Butch her counterpart was laying on the broken concrete with his hand rubbing against his left cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Butch growled. He got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"For grabbing my ass you pervert!" Buttercup shouted.

Butch smiled and tried to grabbed her by her sides tickling her a little bit. "Aww come on you know you like it!" Butch teased.

"WILL YOU STOP BEFORE I SOCK YOU IN YOUR BIG JUICY LIP!"

Getting more and more angry because he wouldnt stop tickling her she flung around and socked him again but this time he flew across the school yard hitting his head on the basketball pole bending it. Angrily, Butch flew away to find his brothers. Buttercup walked away towards her friends and slumped down on the picnic table with Vivian and Candy, Vivian looked at Buttercup and smirked at her.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"That was some mean punch you threw!" Vivian giggled.

"Well he wouldnt cut his shit out." Responded Buttercup. Angrily she looked through her bag and double checked to see if she had everything she needed for her classes, she started to panic when she realized she didnt have her schedule, Buttercup cursed under her breath.

"Shit I forgot to get my schedule, be back guys!"

Butch spotted two brothers walking in the building and landed right next to them. He slouched next to his brothers and both of them looked at eachother and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Why so glum?" Brick asked as he opened the doors.

"I got punched in the face for grabbing Buttercups ass."

"Wow that was a really ballsy move." Boomer laughed.

"Shes so vicious that I find it kinda sexy." He teased.

"I dont think you can tame Buttercups tough exterior." Brick commented.

"I bet you I can I just gotta break her." Butch smiled wide.

Immediately the wheels in Bricks head started to turn, he stopped Boomer in his tracks. "Hmm I think I got an idea." He lightly scratched his chin and smiled evily.

* * *

Buttercup bolted in line where other students were waiting in line.

"Name?" the teacher asked.

"Buttercup Utonium."

"Ah Buttercup heres your schedule, locker number, and combination." She smiled.

"Thank you." Buttercup mumbled as she was strolling off back outside she bumped into something hard almost falling. Staring at the person she bumped into she groaned and tried to walk away but Butch stopped her and snatched up her schedule.

"So lets see if me and you have any classes together." He chuckled.

Buttercup tried to get back her paper but he was too fast for her.

Moving around him she tried desperately to get her schedule back. "Give it to me you jerk!"

Butch let her have it and she swiped it out of his hand. Following her from behind Butch once again got in her way and tried to make a peace offering by inviting her to sit with him at lunch.

"Looks like we have four classes together." Butched smiled happily.

"Joy." Buttercup rolled her eyes. Butch stepped in front for the third time which aggitated Buttercup.

Staring at the floor he got a little nervous asking her since she had no interest in boys what so ever. Hopefully she didnt reject him because he couldnt take rejection that well. "Look were sorta starting out the year on the wrong foot, why dont you sit with me at lunch today?" Butch requested as he put his hands in his pockets.

Buttercup just glared at him. "How about no." Then just kept walking.

"Come on it could sorta be like a peace offering."

"I'll think about it." Buttercup said aggitated. As she strolled the hallway searching for her locker she felt something hard bump her on the shoulder and when she glance to see who it was she got super pissed. The person that ran into her on purpose was Princess Morebucks the snottiest girl in school with her two brainless little followers Heather Martin and Amanda Keegan.

"Watch it bitch!" Buttercup sneered at her as she kept walking.

Princess turned around and shot Buttercup the finger. Buttercup did the same in return as she walked down the hallway towards her first class which was English. Searching around the room, she checked to see if any of her sisters had this class with her but didnt find them sitting she threw her bag on the side of the desk and sat in the far back and rested her head on her arms. Princess hated her as far back as she can remember, it was in Kindergarten when their hate for eachother fumigated. Crime fighting was a dangerous thing and they didnt do it to gain fame either which was something Princess could not understand, getting angry for them throwing her out of the group to save her from ending up dead and using the PPG for popularity, Princess sought revenge on them. Her father transferred jobs and moved away but came back freshman year. It was then when she finally got back at the three of them, the first one on her Shit List was Bubbles. That same year, Bubbles found out about her boyfriends infidelity at a party he was at and the person he was making out with was non other than Princess Morebucks, scarred by his cheating heart Bubbles was depressed for well over a month.

* * *

**Flashback: September 9, 2005 **

It was 9:30 at night and Bubbles lay on her stomach flipping through the channels trying to find something good on tv. Feeling bored she wondered what her boyfriend was doing and decided to give him a call. Bubbles happily dialed Nathans number.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweety!" She chirped.

"Hey honey." Nathan responded nervously.

"I wanted to see if you wanna go to a movie." Bubbles bit her bottom lip and twirled her blonde hair around her finger waiting for an answer.

"Oh I would babe but Im at party drinking with the guys." He mumbled into the phone. In the background she heard what sounded to her was another girls voice, growing suspicious she asked who was with him.

"Who was that with you?"

"Oh its me, Seth and Mitch." Nathan hesitated.

"Oh ok we'll have fun with the guys then." Bubbles sighed unhappily.

"I promise you we will go tomorrow." Nathan reassured her.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow! I love you! Bye!" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Iloveyoutoobye." Nathan responded quickly.

CLICK! The phone went dead and the dial tone came on. Bubbles found it strange that he said it so quickly and the sound of the other girl in the back ground. To get her mind off things she decided to do her history report on The Ten Amendments but the lingering thoughts began to flood her mind that she couldnt concentrate on anything. Tapping the pen on her desk Bubbles deliberated whether or not to go and check up on her boyfriend.

_Great now I cant concentrate on anything, this is going to be bothering me all night. Even though Im seeing him tomorrow I still have a gut renching feeling that somethings not right, I hope hes not doing anything stupid like cheating on me with another girl, what if he is? No thats stupid he said Im the only one for him. Nathan sounded funny though the way he got off the phone so quickly plus the voice of another girl in the background is a red flag. I should go over there to see if theres anything going on. What if hes not doing anything wrong and I accused him for something he didnt do?I would feel guilty and couldnt live with myself. _

After alot of debating she threw down her pen slipped on her blue jacket and flew to where the party was at. As she got there her hands and legs were shaking, trying to get a hold of herself, Bubbles took a deep breath and guided her way through the crowded house. Loud music was blaring out of the giant soundsystem, covering her ears a little Bubbles spotted someone that knew Nathan and went over to him. Bubbles tugged a little on the guys arm to get his attention, looking over to her he was startled to see her which was kinda weird to Bubbles.

"Have you seen Nathan?" She screamed.

"Yeah hes upstairs." The guy yelled.

_What the hell is he doing upstairs?_

Walking along the stairs she crept to one door that was shut and put her ear against it but heard Nathans muffled voice, opening the door to her horror she saw Nathan on top of a red headed girl with curly hair kissing her roughly, gropping her chest, the girls blouse was unbuttoned revealing a lacey black bra. It was Princess. Nathan shot up his head to see Bubbles staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Bubbles! It not what it looks like!" Nathan stammered.

"What the hell is this!" Bubbles wept.

"Im sorry." Nathan pleaded as he tried to hold Bubbles.

"DONT TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Bubbles cried as she slapt him the face. She stormed out of the room with her boyfriend behind her trying to explain himself but it was no use. The damage was done.

When she got home Bubbles bolted upstairs avoiding anybody in her way. She slammed the door and threw herself on the bed bawling her eyes out. Hearing her sisters door slam shut, Blossom inched herself and knocked softly.

"Bubbles you alright?"

"Im fine!" She lied as dried her tears with her baby blue jacket. Feeling depressed and worthless Bubbles went to school with her eyes all swollen and red from crying so much, tangled blonde hair all over her face and makeupless. On the weekends she stay locked in her room crying all day and only came out to eat and use the bathroom.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Bubbles did the combination to her locker to get her books out for her next class, as she did she saw a shadow behind her and turned around quickly to find Nathan standing behind her. Turning around she abruptly took more things out and put the books that she didnt need in there.

"What do you want Nathan?" Bubbles asked still taking out stuff.

"I just wanted to see how your doing." He replied with his hands in his pockets.

"How Im doing? HOW IM DOING? HOW DO YOU THINK IM DOING?" Bubbles yelled.

"Ok just calm down." Nathan said trying to put his arms around her.

"Get away from me!" Bubbles said as she pushed his hands away.

"How could you do this to me Nathan? I gave you everything and somehow I hung on to hope thinking that you would come back to me but you hurt me in the worst way possible. I just dont understand how you could throw it all away. When I cried where were you? You werent there to wipe away the tears but then again thank you cause it made me stronger and it kept me alive."

Nathan frowned. Before closing her locker she ripped off the picture of her and Nathan, turned around staring him down and threw the picture in his face and walked off to her class. Bubbles smiled for the first time in a month. It wasnt til then that she finally pulled herself together and moved on.

**End of Flashback**

The next person on the list was Blossom. Somehow Princess planned this elaborate scheme to show everyone that Blossom was a fake and she wasnt smart or educated like she claims to be. The only way to ruin the puff was to accuse her of plagiarism. Jealously got the best of Princess cause Blossom had everything going for her which was the scholarship she received, being class President, ranking number five in the top ten of her class and the college acceptence to Townsville University.

* * *

**Flashback: February 15, 2006**

The day was like any other day, boring and slow. She was in a student council meeting when a teacher pulled her out of class.

"Blossom Utonium, would like to see you." The teacher said.

Blossom stood up grabbing her books and making her way towards english class. The sound of her boots clacking on the tile floor was the only thing she could hear echoing through the quiet hallway. As she paced her way down the hallway she felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around as she got closer to the classroom. Peering through the doorway of the english class she saw reading two papers and scribbling down on her notepad. Blossom knocked gently on the door frame.

"Oh Blossom have a seat." She said as she cleared her throat. Shutting the door behind her the red puff took a seat and stared nervously at her teacher waiting for her to say why she wanted to see her. The expression on was not a good one so she could already tell that it was gonna end on a bad a moment to adjust her glasses she shuffled the papers around before a sigh of disappointment came out of her.

" I reviewed the assignment that was given yesterday and I have to say it was quite astonishing." stated pursing her lips together.

She decided to get on her teachers good side and kiss ass. "Thank you ." Blossom said proudly.

"What baffles me is that this is the same writings of another student in my class." She announced.

Blossom went from a smile to a frown in a matter of seconds. She was shocked at the accusations that she was making and defended her innocence.

" I wrote that paper on my own how could I have plagiarize from another student? I do thorough research and write my reports in my own words there is no way that I would copy off of someone else!" Blossom said defensively.

"We've looked over both of the reports. The student that came foward claimed that you copied her." Mrs. Hartley said.

" thats impossible! I wrote that paper by myself and on my own!" Blossom exclaimed. Just then she heard the door open and in stepped in Princess Morebucks glaring at Blossom with a sneaky look on her face.

"You wanted to see me ?" Princess questioned.

"Yes take a seat next to Blossom."

"Ms. Morebucks I understand that you have reason to believe that copied your homework assignment that I assigned yesterday." She asked with a concerned look on her face with her fingers laced on the desk.

"Yes ." Princess uttered with innocence.

Blossom stared in confusion at Princess trying to understand what was happening here.

"Mrs. Hartley shes lying!" Blossom hollered.

"Do you have any proof that this is just a false accusation?"

Just remembering that she had made another copy of the report she fished through her folders frantically looking for the paper but panicked when she could not find it in any of her folders. Unbeknownst to her, Princess stole the other copy and trashed in a near by dumpster in the hallway.

"I had it here in my folder! I swear!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I must say Blossom you were the brightest student that I ever had in my class and hearing this act coming from you is very heartbreaking. Im very disappointed in you. I might add if there is one thing that I dont tollerate its plagiarism of another students work and since you do not have any proof that you wrote this paper I will have to think of some form of punishment for you. I will give you a weeks detention and a redo on the assignment that I given you the other day, is that clear ?" interrogated.

"Yes Ma'am." Blossom whispered with her head down.

One second later as both girls stepped out, Princess got in Blossoms face and looked her straight in the eyes with a smirk on her face, Blossom glared at Princess with such anger and hate that she wanted to snap the bitch in half but resisted the temptation.

"I told you I'll get you."

**End of Flashback**

The last person was Buttercup. She shuttered as she began to remember that horrifying day, she tried to think of something else but nothing came to mind except for that embarassing day. To her, Buttercup thought she got it the worse out of the two of them. Everything that happened never really happened it was just false rumors that were floating around made up by some airhead that was bored with their own pathetic life.

* * *

**Flashback March 20, 2006**

The day started out like any other day, normal then got worse in a matter of minutes. Buttercup walked down the hallway to find everyone gawking at her and whispering as she walked by. Then she spotted her friend Vivian and she looked at Buttercup with awkwardness.

"Whats going on? Everytime I walk by people are whispering and I dont know why."

"You mean you dont know whats going on?" Vivian said confused.

"No." Buttercup said blankly.

"Seth Coleman was going around the whole school saying that you and him had sex and that you were the lousiest lay hes ever had in his life." Vivian whispered to Buttercup.

"But we didnt." Buttercup said shockingly.

Horrified Buttercup stormed down the hallway to the girls restroom and locked herself in the last stall. Sitting on the toilet seat she started biting her finger nails and rocking herself slowly with tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly the door to the restroom flew open which startled Buttercup and heard the annoying voices of Princess Morebucks, Amanda Keegan, Heather Martin, Alssya Stevens and Lollete Garrett.

"Oh my god did you hear about Buttercup Utonium?" Princess asked the girls. All of them gathered around Princess as she went and told them about what she heard.

"I heard from Seth Coleman that he paid her to sleep with him but turns out that she was crappy in bed." Princess said disgustedly.

"Maybe Buttercups a lesbian or something maybe thats why she was soo bad in bed." Lollete snickered.

"Well I heard that Seth got her drunk and she kept rubbing up on him until he gave in into sleeping with her." Amanda said as she applied lipgloss on her fat lips.

"I also heard that after she was wasted that she dragged in two other guys in an empty room." Heather said giggling.

"To me I think shes a dyke, shes always staring at the girls in the locker room, I've seen her and its sooo disgusting!" Alssya remarked.

Craming everything in her purse Princess said the most cruel remark Buttercup could ever hear. "Buttercup is nothing but a slut, shes a useless piece of shit!" Princess exclaimed.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison as they walked out of the restroom.

The bell had rang but Buttercup stayed in the stall crying the entire first period. It took alot to break Buttercup. This was one of them. As the bell for second period rung Buttercup walked out of the girls restroom with her hoodie over her head facing down to the floor as she wandered to her Algebra class. When she got there still looking down Buttercup stumbled to her desk as the entire class watched her sit they once again started whispering mean things. Buttercup felt something hit her as she turned around a guy was staring her down as he mouthed words to Buttercup.

"Slut!" He whispered to her.

Turning around she hid her face to keep people from seeing her cry. Tears trickled down her face hitting the desk, not being able to do her work in class she laid her head on her arms and drifted to sleep til the bell rang. Later on after fifth period P.E. somehow she got a head start in the shower and got the sweat cleaned off her, as soon as she got to her locker to open it there all over in big red letters were the words WHORE, SLUT, SKANK, BITCH, and LESBO written all over her locker. After getting dressed the sounds of laughing were behind her as she turned Princess and the rest of her little toadies were pointing at Buttercup. Enough was enough but then she started piecing the puzzle together with what happened to her sisters months ago and what was happening to her now, she then concluded that all of this was Princesses doing to get back at them from long ago. Princess caused Bubbles relationship to fall apart, she caused Blossom to get in trouble for plagiarism but how could that be? Princess was a brain dead dumbass and was stupidier than ten blondes put together. Buttercups blood began to boil from the anger that she kept in her waiting to come out. Clenching her fist, veins popping out of her arms, her eyes turned red from the hatred and they got angry enough their eyes turned into a firey glowing red. As Buttercup turned around slowly everyone stopped laughing and it became quiet. The piercing, glowing red eyes terrified the girls and started to back off a little eventually Buttercup inched her way slowly into Princesses face staring at her mencially waiting for her to utter a word. One second later Buttercup let go and told her off.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Buttercup screamed as she pushed Princess against the lockers making them rattle.

"PRINCESS FUCKING MOREBUCKS BITCH!" Princess snapped pushing her back.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH MY SISTERS AND GET AWAY WITH IT?"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT AND THERES NOT A GODDAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Princess growled pointing her finger in Buttercups face.

"OH THERE ISNT HUH? LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING BITCH YOU FUCK WITH ME AND MY SISTERS AGAIN I'LL FIND YOU AND FUCKING KILL YOU!" Buttercup lashed at Princess.

"IS THAT A THREAT LESBO?"

"NO YOU FUCKING WHORE THATS A PROMISE!" Buttercup hissed pushing her harder againsnt the lockers then grabbing her bag walking out of the locker room.

Later that day things begin to get better when random people came up to Buttercup and gave her kudos for standing up for her and her sisters. Hearing about their confrontation earlier that day Blossom and Bubbles rushed over to their sister and quickly began checking her for any cuts and bruises she may have gotten but nothing showed up on her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buttercup asked as Blossom turned her around and lifted up her jacket and checked her butt.

"Hey hey hey! Enough Im all right!" Buttercup shreiked.

Blossom and Bubbles let out a sigh of relief and went trotting off home.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Buttercup rested her head on her hand as she began to zone off she caught sight of the one person she tried to avoid all morning. Butch. As he passed her up he lightly tugged on her hair which got Buttercup very annoyed. With her swiftness and catlike reflexes she retaliated by punching him on the side of the arm.

"Ow!" Butch said grabbing his left arm taking a seat across Buttercup.

Buttercup sat back down and sighed as the bell rang everyone in the class got outta hand because the teacher was not in the class. All the students were throwing paperballs, spitting spitballs at nerds and at the chalkboard. The door flew open fives minutes later and in walked this really short lady that was no bigger than a migdet, with short black hair with bangs covering her forhead. She had little beady eyes that were covered in eyeliner and mascara and a small mouth coated with fuschia lipstick, as she waddled over to her desk everyone became quiet. Picking up the role sheet someone in the back ground made a hilarious and rude comment.

"Hey Mrs. Baxter do you know who you look like?" Lord Farquad from the movie Shrek!" The student remarked. ( A/N: I actually did have a teacher that looked like lord Farquad from Shrek except it was a lady.)

Everyone in class roared with laughter. Not really amused at the comment Mrs. Baxter continued with calling out role and as she got to Butch's name Buttercup remarked something when his name got called out.

"Butch Plutonia?"

"SUCKS!" Buttercup coughed. Butch gawked at her and threw a paperball at Buttercup.

"What was that Ms. Utonium?" Mrs. Baxter asked her.

"Sorry I had a tickle in my throat." Buttercup said clearing her throat.

"Well shall we start our lesson for the day Miss Utonium?" She said sarcastically.

Buttercup annoyingly looked down. "Yes ma'am."

Butch stared at his counterpart flicked a paper football fold at her hitting her in the face making jump out of her chair. Butch covered his mouth to refrain from laughing too loud. An angry Buttercup threw the football fold back at him and flicked him off.

_Oh boy this is gonna be an interesting year._


End file.
